


Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stripper Stiles, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything that's been happening lately, Peter's found it difficult to keep himself satisfied.  He decides to spend an evening in the new strip club just outside of town, hoping it will at least provide him with some visual stimulation, but what he finds is more than he expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Round 2, Bonus Challenge 3 - Out of Context D&D Quotes. Quote: We're not allowed to give lap dances anymore.

Peter sighed as he sat at a table a few feet from the stage. He wasn't one to frequent gentleman's clubs of any sort; he'd never needed to do that. But with everything going on in this ridiculous town, he was finding it harder to actually pick someone up and take them home, even if he had time for it. So, on a whim, he decided to stop in for a drink, maybe enjoy a dance or two, and then go home and take care of himself.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" The server's voice snapped him out of his haze, not only because it surprised him, but because he recognized it. He was staring down at tight leather pants and slowly brought his gaze up to see a shirtless Stiles Stilinski standing in front of him. "Oh my god," Stiles muttered when he saw Peter's face but he seemed to quickly regain his composure. "What's your poison?"

Peter resisted the urge to say something like "You" both because it seemed far too cliche and mildly inappropriate. Not that he'd ever allowed himself to be governed by what was appropriate in the past. "Gin martini," he answered after a moment, nodding when Stiles smiled at him and turned away. Peter watched him go, his eyes fixed on the younger man's ass in those tight leather pants. Of all the people he'd expected to see here, Stiles wouldn't have been anywhere on the list.

A moment later, another young shirtless man he didn't recognize returned with his drink, flashed him a smile, and disappeared back toward the bar. He let out another long sigh, figuring that Stiles must have been embarrassed and traded his table with another server. He sipped his martini as the music started to get louder and the lights came up on the stage.

Without any announcement, a curtain opened on a man in a police uniform who started shaking his hips as he moved down to the edge of the stage. When Peter looked up, he couldn't help smiling when Stiles looked down and winked at him. He realized that maybe Stiles hadn't traded his table, but just needed to get ready to dance. Peter watched him intently, the way he moved around the stage, removing each article of clothing at just the right time - keeping the entire crowd interested and begging for more. There was a throng of men all along the stage offering dollar bill after dollar bill in tips, but Peter stayed in his seat, taking in the show and enjoying his drink. There was still a hint of awkwardness in all of this for him and he didn't want to make Stiles anymore uncomfortable in his place of work than he'd done already. Besides, he was having a hard enough time adjusting himself in his seat, regretting wearing that new pair of jeans that Derek had told him looked good on him and might help him pick someone up the next time he went out.

Stiles really knew how to engage a crowd and by the time he was down to a g-string, cash sticking out everywhere and in small piles around the stage, the music had stopped and he was still dancing. It was only when the stage lights turned out nearly two minutes later that he wandered off and the curtain closed.

Peter finished his drink and was about to leave - with more than enough visual material to get himself off for at least a week - when Stiles returned to his table. He was wearing a t-shirt and khaki shorts, but Peter still found him as irresistible as he was on stage. "A bit dressed down - or should I say overdressed, no?"

Stiles shook his head. "I get a bit of a break after I dance and I find it's a little bit easier to actually take it if I cover up and try to blend in."

Peter nodded. "You were pretty great up there, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all," Stiles replied with a smile; a smile that went straight to Peter's cock. "I noticed you didn't tip, though."

"Oh, I--"

"I'm just kidding." Stiles held up a hand. "Industry humor."

"No," Peter said. "It's just-- Well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and, to be perfectly honest, I was a bit uncomfortable sitting here myself, to put it nicely." He nodded toward his lap.

"Well, guess I was doing my job, then," Stiles said with a chuckle and slid into the seat next to him.

"I can make it up to you, though," Peter offered. "Maybe I can buy a dance when you're off your break?"

Stiles shook his head. "We're not allowed to give lap dances anymore. It's a long story, but let's just say it involves latex balloons, baby oil, and a My Little Pony toy."

Peter didn't want to know. "That's too bad."

"How about this, though," Stiles suggested, putting a hand on Peter's arm. "I'm off in a few hours. Maybe you can take me out for a late night breakfast or something?"

Peter wanted to say 'Yes'. In that moment he couldn't remember ever wanting anything more. But he hesitated because he knew this could make so many things very awkward. He reminded himself that Stiles was the one offering and it was just a meal, no promise or suggestion of anything more. "Sure," he answered after a moment. He tossed some cash on the table for his drink. "I'll be back to pick you up at closing."

Stiles nodded and stood, flashing him one more smile before he walked off toward the bar. Peter watched him go, readjusting himself one more time before heading out to his truck. He started it up and headed for his apartment, knowing exactly how he was going to spend those three hours until Stiles was done with his shift.


End file.
